


It's not love, it's an obsession

by GabrielZabini



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielZabini/pseuds/GabrielZabini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I might never say this out aloud, and no one may suspect this thought coming from my mind, but I regret having a relationship with Bella. I regret not sucking her dry on my first day meeting her. I regret every second, every day I spent with her. I wish I can just lost my control and kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not love, it's an obsession

**Author's Note:**

> The italic one is Jasper's thought.

I’m a horrible person.

 

I might never say this out aloud, and no one may suspect this thought coming from my mind, but I regret having a relationship with Bella. I regret not sucking her dry on my first day meeting her. I regret every second, every day I spent with her. I wish I can just lost my control and kill her.

 

Jasper said that he sense guilt, regret, and hate coming from me. But of course, he just never realized that it’s all about Bella.

 

Apparently it’s true. Vampire and human relationship is impossible. I mistook obsession as love. I’m obsessed with her blood, the smell of it, the taste of it, the feeling that I got from sucking her. Like what Aro said, she’s my singer.

 

Emmett made a right decision by killing his singer. But not me, I made so many wrong decision, and this time, my mistake affect someone’s life.

 

“I’m getting a headache from that feeling of yours” Jasper shoot, lowering his book, and eyed him questioningly. _What is wrong? You can talk to me._

 

I took a deep breath, considering the option of talking to Jasper about it. The rest of the family are out for hunting. This is the perfect time if I really want to talk about it.

 

“I made a mistake” I paused a bit. “It sounds horrible, but I should just drain her on the first day we met. It’s all just an obsession. She is my singer. I mistook obsession as love” _I saw this coming._

 

“And now, you have no idea what to do about your mistake?” Jasper asked.

 

It sounds more like a statement in his head. I didn't answer him. He already knew the answer.

 

_Honestly, I really don't know what to say. You should kill her on the first day, that I can’t say that I agree, but most of the vampire would kill their singer on the first sight. Now it’s your choice, either explain to her that you don't want her anymore, everything is a mistake, or you can just drain her. It’s still a choice._

 

“I prefer the first option” I stated. He lifted his eyebrow, doubting the honesty of my statement.

 

_Be careful, Edward. You might stuck with someone you never love for a long time. Alice said her vision was clear about both of you creating a ‘happy’ family somewhere along the road. If you don't want that, you need to make it right real quick._

 

He is implying that I should just kill her. I should just drain her, because there’s no way I can leave her behind.

 

_She knows that we are vampire. She knows things like this might happened. She took the risk._

 

“After that I couldn't come back here. Carlisle and Esme will be disappointed. Same thing with Alice, not to mention the reservation will hunt me down”

 

_Do you prefer to be stuck with a human? They will forgive you sooner or later. Rosalie and Emmett will be on our side. They will understand. Don’t worry about the werewolf. They wont hunt you down to Volturi._

 

I glanced at him for a second. I nodded, and make my way to her house.


End file.
